User blog:Typhron/Flushing Custom Champion ideas
Flush is such a fun word. Anyhow, I'm just dumping ideas I've had/tossed around for awhile that I may or may have not decided to give up on, for one reason or another. These ideas have been rattling around in my head for awhile, but otherwise aren't going to be used or touched up upon due to how the game has changed since then and how much further along I am with my own personal knowledge of game development is. It's probably better to wipe the slate clean then cling to old models that don't work so well. =Complete= Bullet Bender This character is unabashedly based off Hol Horse from Jojo's Bizarre Adventure and Mordecai from Borderlands (namely, pistol-oriented young Mordecai and not the Sniper-exclusive drunk Mordecai) in flavor and mechanics (superaimed skillshots and autos, hard to chase but not escape, Gambling a boon for higher ramp), while being made for LoLWiki's custom champion item contest. Due to technical difficulties I was never able to post (or even fine tune) the character's kit and item, while everything else was virtually finished. The character itself is an ADC that relies on their own custom (and more expensive) version of Infinity Edge/Van Damm's |date = Never |health = 3 |attack = 9 |spells = 2 |difficulty = 7 |hp = 369 (+82) |mana = 173 (+35) |damage = 49 (+3.50) |attackspeed = 0.679 (+3%) |range = 525 |armor = 13.3 (+3.4) |magicresist = 30 (+0) |healthregen = 6.75 (+0.65) |manaregen = 7 (+0.8) |speed = 330 }} Primary stats were unfinished, but due to the movement speed increase and range increasing ult he's not unlike your standard Quinn, Graves, or Sivir, relying on other measures to poke/harass while having the utility to back it up. BB starts the game with 1 extra gold, but cannot buy Infinity Edge or Lord Van Damm's Pillarger. |description2= At the start of the game, BB starts the game with normal ammo in one of his inventory slots. He can change and upgrade this ammo by visiting the shop. * Normal bullets - No changes to his auto attack. * Acidic Ammo - His auto attacks, Q, and R reduce the target's Armor by a flat amount (scales over time) and dealing 15% of the target's max health as true damage (doesn't scale, reapplied with every auto) over 5 seconds. Drawback: -10% total AD. Counts as a poison for characters like . * Frost Shots - His AAs, Q, and R deal additional base magic damage over time, with more scaling of a % of his bonus AD. If hit, too, they're slowed. Drawback: -5 movement speed and -20% attack speed. * Lightning Rounds - Q and R, and every 4th consecutive attack stun champions they hit for 0.5 seconds (shared cooldown of 7 seconds). Additionally, they do twice as much damage to shield's with a value (Janna's, Lux's, and Nautilus's shields, for instance). Draback: Takes an additional 10% damage. }} }} Elements obviously inspired by various games here and there. As the game goes on you can upgrade the items and get to higher tiers of items. There's no scaling per level or level limit on the items, so it's possible to rush for the highest/best item if possible. The item can't be sold, but can change your selection at the shop by purchasing any version of the item on the same tier with the current version in your inventory, effectively trading the item (there is a 100g cost for doing this, however). Hide= AA = Ammo Affix |-| (AA) 1.0= + 1 AD, Cheater's Arsenal Element choice effect. * (Costs 1 G) |-| (AA) MKI= + 15 AD, Cheater's Arsenal Element choice effect. * +1 gold when killing a minion or monster. * +10% cooldown reduction * (Costs 799G/ 800G Total) |-| (AA) MKII= + 40 AD, Cheater's Arsenal Element choice effect. * +2 gold when killing a minion or monster. * +15% Critical Strike Chance * Critical strikes, Q, and R deal an additional 25% damage. * +10% cooldown reduction * (Costs 1600G/ 2200G Total) |-| (AA) Infinity= + 70 AD, Cheater's Arsenal Element of choice * +2 gold when killing a minion or monster. * +25% Critical Strike Chance * Critical strikes, Q, and R deal an additional 75% damage. * +20% cooldown reduction * (Costs 2100G/ 4300g Total ) *note!: This tier will always be -10 less AD then Infinity Edge and Van Damm's BB fires a skillshot in a line, hitting the first enemy it comes into contact with. While the shot is fired (before it disappears), this ability can be activated again to redirect the shot toward the cursor for 400 units, after a 0.5 second delay. |description2 = BB reloads a Trickshot charge every few seconds, based on rank and cdr. |leveling = + Total AD)}} |range= |cost= 40 |costtype=mana |cooldown= 2 }} An ammo-based skillshot system with an aiming twist (autosmartcast in nature like Vayne's Tumble), giving it the idea that it "curves". The original idea was for the bullet to be a simple skillshot that changed depending on what you chose (with E, while giving the damage from the ammo passive based on the rank of E), between the a straight shot, or a curved shot like Diana's or Beast Master's target recticle. This ability can't "crit" like his R. Additionally, if you time it right you CAN extend the range of the shot, from 800 to ~1200, although activating the ability well before the max range decreases the overall travel time, akin to Vel'Koz's Q. BB gains movement speed and attack speed for 6 seconds. Activating the ability again making him jump in the direction he's facing. |leveling = % attack speed}} |cooldown= |costtype=mana }} Sprint and dodge, something that's a Hol Horse staple, as well as a hefty attack speed/drill bonus. Can be used offensively or defensively, containing the weaknesses of having both on the same ability (such as with Graves). BB throws sand in the eyes of all enemy champions caught in a cone for, blinding them and dealing a small amount of physical damage. |leveling = (+ 35% bonus AD)}} seconds}} |cooldown= 15 |costtype=mana |range= |cost= |costtype=mana }} The debuff would totes say pocket sand. The cone would be about as wide as Kassadin's E. After a 1 second cast time (2 seconds if taking damage), BB's BB's next auto attack will increase it's range to 900 for that attack only. Additionally, it will bounce between monsters and enemy champions dealing his total AD bonus damage to each target hit. Enemies champions can be hit with each bounce twice, and only one minion can be hit with a single bounce. Each bounce applies on hit effects (including his ammo of choice) and will deal additional damage based of his crit damage. |description2 = Hitting an enemy champion with his Q or killing a minion will reduce the cooldown of this ability by 1 second. |leveling = Total AD)}} + Critical Damage bonus. |range= |cost= 40 |costtype=mana |cooldown= 60 }} Not much to say about this. It's a magic bouncing bullet. The damage bonus stacks additively with his ammo of choice, such as {AA} Infinity would raise the damage from 125% to 200%. This is to give the idea that the ability is always a critical strike, even proccing things that work off such. =Incomplete= More to come, just saving space because this took awhile to write up. Category:Custom champions